Say Di Saronno
thumb|left`-`Amor Vincit Omnia`-`thumb Say Di Saronno werd geboren op 3 mei in het jaar onzes Heeren 1410 te Bologna als oudste zoon van Childerik III di Saronno en Bertrada van Laon. Al sinds zijn vroegste jeugd had hij leren omgaan met de druk van troonopvolging. Na een stevige voorbereiding door zijn tutors is hij gaan studeren aan de universiteiten van Leuven en Bologna en daar studeerde hij af in de Artes: grammatica, retorica, logica en mathematica. Daarna wilde hij iets van de wereld zien en als generaal werd Say betrokken bij de beslissende slag bij Chaeronea. Nadat ik tot rust was gekomen in Changdu heb ik Adrianus geholpen met het opstellen van het Tweede Concilie van Nicea. Om weer met beide benen op de grond te komen, besloot ik mij meer te mengen onder de bourgeoisie. Waar beter dit te doen dan in Rotterdam. Eerst vestigde Say zich in een klein en vochtig hutje waarna hij door hard te werken enig onroerend goed heeft kunnen aanschaffen. Daarna woonde hij in een prachtige bakkerij met voldoende erf om ruim in zijn levensbehoefte te kunnen voorzien. Op 10 augustus 1456 heeft hij de bakkerij omgebouwd en werd hij molenaar. Gebeurtenissen, door Say zelf verwoord Op 6 oktober 1456 A.D. werd ik als Neuling toegetreden tot de Teutoonse Orde. Op 19 oktober 1456 A.D. werd ik gedoopt in de Rotterdamse Kerk door deken Pim_t volgens de regels van het Aristotelische geloof. Op 13 november 1456 A.D. werd ik bevorderd tot Hospittler in de Teutoonse Orde. Op 6 mei 1457 A.D. werd ik bevorderd tot Ordenskaplan in de Teutoonse Orde. Op 3 oktober 1457 A.D. stelt Vrouwe Pippa mij voor aan Vrouwe Amoretto. Zij is de edelsteen in mijn bestaan en ik heb mijn hart aan haar verpand..... Op 25 oktober 1457 A.D. ben ik verkozen tot burgemeester van Rotterdam. Op 24 november 1457 A.D. ben ik herkozen als burgemeester van Rotterdam. Op 9 december 1457 A.D. ben ik Reiter geworden in de Teutoonse Orde. Hierdoor ben ik ontlast van het celibaat. Op 16 december 1457 A.D. heb ik Amoretto om haar hand gevraagd. Met haar juichende JAAAAAAAAAA heeft ze mij de gelukkigste man ter wereld gemaakt. Op 23 december 1457 A.D. ben ik voor de 2e keer herkozen als burgemeester van Rotterdam. Op 24 december 1457 A.D. ben ik door Baronesse Pippa de Ligne in de adelstand verhezen en haar vazal geworden. Ik mag mij Heer van Purmerend noemen. Op 22 januari 1458 A.D. ben ik voor de 3e keer herkozen als burgemeester van Rotterdam Op 13 februari 1458 A.D. ben ik door Graaf Raboude benoemd tot Officier in de Orde van Verdienste Op 14 februari 1458 A.D. beleefde ik de mooiste dag van mijn leven; Amoretto. en ik zijn in de Kathedraal van Den Haag door Hochmeister Tristan in de echt verbonden. Op 15 februari 1458 A.D. zijn Amoretto. en ik gaan wonen op Gilraen en hebben het huis met nummer 89 betrokken. Op 22 februari 1458 A.D. gaan Amoretto. en ikzelf op huwelijksreis met onbekende bestemming. Op 14 april 1458 A.D. vertelt de vroedvrouw dat het een jongen is. : Amoretto heeft het leven geschonken aan onze eerstgeborene en we noemen hem Palmke Kelton Di Saronno. For Amo..... It’s all right with me As long as you are by my side Talk or just say nothing I don’t mind, your looks never lie I was always on the run Finding out What I was looking for I was always insecure Until I found……. Words often don’t come easy I never learned to show the inside of me And you were always patient Dragging out what I tried to hide Until I found….. You You are always on my mind You, you’re the one I’m living for You, you’re my everlasting fire You’re my always shining star Categorie:Hollands persoon Categorie:Rotterdam